End of the line
by phantomdulux
Summary: Tampering with the fabrics of reality and time continuously by the use of infinity stones the whole universe fell into a loop. Replaying itself again and again while one man watched it all from the sideways, helplessly. This is his story of trying to put the universe back in its flow again.
1. Waking up

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shouting loud i woke up.

The sun rays were seeping the the curtain holes shining on to my face. Looking around , i was on my bed , in my room.

Sighing i got up from my bed and went to wash my face. Cold water hitting my face, i tried to recall what happened before.

I was having this strange, dream recently. But...it was..it felt way too real. Like a vision...

It was like lived a completely different life in it. Not one or two times, But countless times.

Most of it were really the same chaotic world.

An attack of aliens in NYC. Superheros...avengers...

It would not happen soon..but i could perfectly recall all those memories.

But each time since i knew what would happen afterwords i chose another path.

But still, in the end it all ended in the same thing...

All those people...i saw all of those people turn into dust, like they never existed.

There was no one to save us. No avengers...spiderman...no one.

And finally my hand would start to dust too...

And then...i wakes up.

Was that really a dream...?Or real.

Its like i wakes up the same day every time...Like i traveled back in time.

And I know whats going to happen today.

Its my 10th birthday.

Mom...and Dad would say they have to go immediately since something came up at work...and...they would... die.


	2. The cycle

"Allen...WAKE UP...and come down..."I heard mom calling me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm already awake. I'll be down soon" Quickly replying back, i went to take a bath.

While the water hit my body , i tried to recall what happened from my memories.

"Either i am mental , or all of this is true...But how can i prove it... If i said these to someone else they

would think i'm mad." Getting changed i started walking down the stairs , to the kitchen.

When i got down mom and dad had already been ready to go out.

"Why are you guys dressed...? Are we going somewhere this morning" I asked them.

"I'm sorry Allen, I know its your birthday. But we got a call from work. They need us there now." Dad said apologizing to me.

A chill went up my spine. Both of my parents, Albert Warren and Danielle Warren were lead physicists , doing a research on something called a hyperspace.

"This..." I was stunned.

"This scene...this conversation...no...it can't be...! I can't let them go." I thought recalling my memories.

"Noo noo no...you can't go... Not today. Can't you just go tomorrow...? "

"Allen..don't be like that. You're a big boy now aren't you? You know how important this is for us." She said trying to make me understand.

"No. More important than me..?"

"Of course not. What's gotten into you. You've been weird this morning." Mom said worridley.

"No...it's not me..You're going to be in danger" I Said trying to convince them.

"What danger. Don't be such a kid now...aunty Diana is going to come over. You be nice to her.

And we'll make sure to come back early today,okay.." Mom said taking her bag.

"Come on Danielle we are going to be late." Dad called from outside

"Coming...goodbye sweetie.." She replied kissing my forehead.

And before i could say anything more she went out and closed the door.

Leaving a confused me behind.

"This...can't be happening now..."

[Fast forward]

Couple of days later...

I am now standing in a graveyard. In front of my parent's grave. It is just like i remember.

Something went wrong with their the whole institute blew up.

It's pretty much of a big scoop for media right now. "The tragedy of the century"

It's raining pretty well. People dressed in black are coming and going paying their respects.

Aunt Diane is still sobbing.

Why am i not crying...? People should cry at times like this...right..?

why don't i have any tears then...?

[Timeskip]

"Life's been pretty boring...This feels like watching a movie on replay.

I decided to follow my parent's path and pursue their work.

Hyperspace. Also called sub-space or even warp space , where laws of physics would differ from our own.

Where lightspeed or even greater travels would be possible.

Hyperspace is warped in comparison to Earth's dimension , so that the distance between two points in the hyperspace might be immensely shorter than the distance between the equivalent points in Earth's dimension.

If we could crack it even interstellar travel would be possible in a matter of seconds.

It might be possible to open a portal by speeding up photon in a collider via certain means

and that's what they did too.

But the portal exploded sucking everything in and then blowing them out.

Guess we'll need more advanced tech to cruise through it.

Anyway it's been a few years now since all of that happened.

I'm in high school now. After the death of my parents i was taken in by aunt Diane.

And then we moved from Brooklyn to Queens where she lives. And i'm currently attending Midtown School of Science and Technology.

It's a nice i'm quite bored, since i kinda know all the things that they teach here.

Yeah.I just need to refresh them a little. It's like i've a learned them already.

And i haven't forgotten about that vision yet.

I don't see them now , but i keep hearing a voice in my sleep.

Telling me to not forget it. Forget what...? The dream..?

Just like i remember the attack on new york , yeah it happened just like i thought it would. Which makes me sure that i wasn't dreaming.

[Timeskip]

"Why is this happening to me again...? This feeling...it's" I ran through the streets as a familiar scene replayed itself.

People begun dusting. Empty cars drove into one another. Even a helicopter came crashing to a building.

And then that dreaded scene unfolded before my eyes...starting from the hands , me too dusted away.

.

.

.

Then..i woke up in my bed again. Sun rays fell onto my face. Looking around the room it was my old room.

"I'm damn sure this time."


	3. The eternal loop

"I'm back...again" I thought looking at my hand which were smaller.

"Wait...that means" Jumping out from the bed i ran downstairs shouting.

"MOM...DAD...you're really alive" I screamed hugging mom who was getting ready.

Seeing me came running with a panicked face she asked.

"Allen...? What wrong...?did you had a nightmare"

"mmhmm"

"Don't worry, it's just a dream. You're a big boy aren't you...come on lets get your face washed up."She said walking me to the washroom.

"Hey...what happened? I heard Allen scream..Is he hurt?"Dad also came running.

His tie is must have been in the middle of changing.

"Wait...no,,,not again.." I suddenly remembered what was gonna happen next.

"Allen..."

"Noo...you can't go" I said quickly cutting her off.

"What..?"

"You're going to work right..You shouldn't go."

"Look dear, i know it's your birthday. But it's important for us to go today."

"Nooo , it's dangerous.I won't let you go." i said hugging her again.

"Is this because of the nightmare"

"mmhm" i nodded.

"Silly boy. I told you it's just a dream. you don't have to be afraid of it." She said pinching my nose.

"No it's not. And i wont let you go today."

No matter what they told me i didn't agree to it. Even father tried to make me understand. But i didn't bulge.

Not today. I wouldn't let that tragedy happen again.

But alas everything wont go according to what we want.

As soon as aunt Diane arrived they passed me to her and slipped out.

And then the tragedy repeated.

Once more i stood upon their grave with heavy eyes.

I think i know why i wont cry.

It's because i'm used to it. I've seen this too many times.

"It's easy, right Allen" I thought looking upwards as the rain fell on to my face mixing with the tears which were flooding out of my eyes.

"Like hell it is..." Screaming loudly i evaded aunt Diane who was near me and ran outside the graveyard into the road there. And jumped in front of the car that came.

Then i saw red.

I could hear people rushing toward me. Some shouting, crying. They picked me up. And my eyes shut slowly.

Again i woke up in the familiar bedroom of mine.

I ran down...saw my parents...tried to stop them...they didn't...then they dies...and i commit suicide again, waking up in my room.

I tries the same again , i tried telling them directly. They laughed it off as a child's nightmare.

I tried hurting myself , so that they could take me to the hospital and not go to the lab instead.

But it looks like fate has decided to go full as***le on me.

As soon as I was fine , they were called again and then...

Every SINGLE...TIME...

So what if i can go back in time. I still can't even save my parents.

This is HELL.

I don't even know how many times i went back...When will this stop...?

"I want this to end...Please..." I cried out loud , laying on my bed.

"I'm afraid that it is not that simple,my child." I raised my head in surprise when another voice was heard.

And i was in a place which looked like it was made out of was a bright light in front of me which seemed to be shaped like a...man.?

"Wh...who are you...? where am i...what is this place...?" I asked questions one after another.

"Fear not child...i am not of any harm. I...am the One Above All.

I see through many eyes. I build with many hands.

They are themselves, but they are also me. I am all-powerful. My only weapon is love."

"Yo...you're God..!" I said surprised.

"Yeah...you can call me god."

"Then tell me. Why am i like this. What did i do to deserve all of this. "

"It's not what you HAVE done Allen. It's what you SHOULD do."

"What.?" i said confused.

"You are much more than what you think you are." He said while a hologram like image formed between us.

Before creation of your universe itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots... Infinity Stones."

He concluded as the image showed six different stones.

"What does it have to do with me...? "

"Ohhh it has much...YOU are the existance which is meant to clear out the path of stones."

"I..don't understand."

"You remember the dusting away don't you." He stopped getting a reaction from me before continuing.

"That is the result of Titan Thanos using the stones, to kill half the population in your universe."

"What...! K...kill half the universe...?"

"It's much better if i just show you." He said as a stream of light went inside me from him.

"What did yo...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I screamed clutching my head, as an intense pain hit me.

After sometime the pain finally subsided. And new memories begun to surface in my mind.

"What...is this...Thanos...avengers...guardians...Marvel..?" I looked at the one above all in confusion.

"I've been living inside a comic book this whole time..?"

"Of course 're as real as it could get. Those are the reflections of your universe in another one.

What i have given you is called the cosmic knowledge. Since you're a mortal you wont be able to use it to it's full potential. But this will help you in your journey ahead."

"Wait...I...I can't go against someone like that. I will die in an instant."

"Of course you will. That's your problem how you survive my child.I have already given you the it's all up to you now."

"Why are you doing this...?Why me...?" I asked fast as my hands had begun to fade.

"It's the stones who chose you,not me. As for why am i doing this...just think of it like a father's goodwill towards his children"

"But..." Before i could even finish, i disappeared completely.

"I bid you good luck my child" He said looking at the spot where the youth disappeared.

"Is this alright my lord." An entity with three faces asked coming into the view.

"Hmm...the fate of the multiverse now hangs upon his the cycle of destruction were to continue it would result in the collective incursion of all that is in the multiverse."

"I could just erase thanos. Would't that be much more simple...?" The golden entity asked again.

"If only we could do that. But thanos is still needed for the future. WE cannot simply eliminate him"

"But...can the boy do that...?"

"He will. He must."


	4. The findings

"Wait...!" I shouted ,Getting up from my bed.

"What the hell was that...?" Thinking back about my meeting with the one above all i stood still.

If what he said was true, then i would need to survive the snap. Or else i will just turn back to square one again.

"Infinity stones..." As soon as i thought about them , information begun to flow into my head.

Is this the cosmic knowledge thing he talked about...? Let's see...

Few of the most powerful objects in the universe. Each stone controls the said aspect of the one is not powerful enough to wield the stones , they will consume you.

"So , that's a no go for me now." I though recalling a few instances where people failed to use the stones.

"If it's according to the story line , avengers should bring back all the vanished people in our case Tony stark was killed early in the fight...He DIED...! Wow...so that's why the avengers couldn't bring back the people.

So I just need to make sure he 's all, right...like that's any better " I sulked.

Its's been a few moths after the incident. I don't know how many times did i went back in time. But it's pretty much the same as the last ones. Aunt Diane took me in,and we went to Queens again.

Honestly if i could break this...loop by fixing the timeline I will do anything i need to for that. I'm sick of going back...and experiencing all of that...again."

So this time around , i've been preparing.I gathered everything on the prominent superheros and their abilities.

If i'm gonna do this , i can't just go barehanded, into the battlefield. It's pure suicide.

Anyways , captain america has super soldier serum which is currently unavailable , so that's out.

Tony stark , too poor to build something like that.

Thor , well he's a god. Can't help that.

Now about Natasha and Barton , they might seem possible. But they could do that with years of practice and torture. So that's a big nope too.

So the only one that would be easy for me to get would be spiderman AKA Peter parker's power.

We were actually in the same class and I didn't even noticed him being a superhero.

He gained his powers from a radioactive spider bite.

In times like this i swear i hoped my cosmic knowledge give me something. Like the formula or anything.

Well genetic engineering isn't actually my forte anyway.

But he gained them at an oscorp isn't gonna be in a few more years.

Like that I begun my planning for the grand scheme for saving the universe...and me of course.

Since i wouldn't get my hands on any superpowers soon , might as well start training now.

Ever since that day , i hadn't talked much with aunt Diane.

Well considering the scene i made on the morning of their death she must have felt responsible too.

After all she held me back from stopping them.

Walking to the living room i her sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Hey , aunt diane." I said entering the room.

Hearing my voice she looked away from the book to see me.

"Oh...h..hey there Allen" She said awkwardly.

"Hmm...Is something wrong...? What happened..?" I asked sitting on the chair and grabbing the remote.

"Ohh...it's ahhh... ..haven't talked much lately haven't we...?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you coping well with the new environment...? Did you need anything...?"

"Umm...can you do me a favour aunt...?"

"What's it Allen.? Did you wanted something...?"

"I was...uhh...thinking if you could enroll me somewhere to learn some martial arts.."

"Martial arts? What happened..?Why the sudden interest" Her interest piqued.

"Nothing. I actually wanted to ask dad when i was of ten years old. And besides it would help me to distract my mind from.." I said with a faint smile.

"But why martial arts...you could pick something else..what will i do if you get hurt..?" Her voice sounded frantic.

"Of course i would be careful.I wouldn't want to worry you after all..." I concluded meeting with a silence from the other side.

"Ohh...and don't worry about me okay. I'm not angry at you or anything for what happened" I said pausing a bit.

"Allen I-"

"After all you're my only family now" Cutting her off i said with a gentle smile.

I think that was her final straw as she burst into tears and bear hugged me. It took a really long time for her to stop crying though.

At the end of that week aunt Diane took me to a place for enrolling me into krav maga classes.

If i'm going to be a hero it's better to learn how to fight early on.

Or do i even have to be a hero. After all he didn't say anything about being a hero. I just need to make sure everything goes alright.

But i might need connections in the circle to make that happen though.

Mehh i'll think about it later.

And thus started my journey to find out what my destiny was. What I was meant to do , meant to be.

The events that followed were things out of my wildest imaginations.


End file.
